Another Chance
by Sabishii Tenshi
Summary: Have you ever wanted another chance to do things different? I know that feeling all to well. This is my story of what i did with my second chance. Ravyn Ocx? This is my first story, so if it sucks I'm sorry! am on Hiatus till further notice.
1. Prolong

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto…If I did…I'd have one hell of a harem. ^-^ hehe

**Sabishii Tenshi:** This is my very first time trying to do a story on fanfiction, so advice and ideas would be wonderful…please don't flame me, but if ya have to please tell me why exactly your flaming me about.

Prolong

My world, my friends, my home gone all gone. Only my brother and I remain. "Naruto, I'm so sorry I wasn't…" "It's not your fault Ravyn it's the Akatsuki's, we're taking them down. Believe it!" Naruto tells me. We had gone to find and destroy the Akatsuki's lair, when we finally reached it. We charged in destroying everything in reach. We had to fight against Kisame, Zetsu, and Konan. We finished them quickly; we separated to search for the leader…for Pain. I searched till I entered a large cavern and there in the middle was Pain. I pulled out my katana and attacked, the battle was fierce my skills against his Rinnegan. It took almost all of my chakra but I had finally defeated Pain's _Six Paths of Pain_, as I stand over him with my blade ready to strike the final blow he tells me "The **true** leader is one called **Madara Uchiha**" then I silenced him.

I was running till I heard something that made my blood run cold, my brother's pain filled scream. Rushing to where I heard his voice I find myself in a large cavern with a statue. There stood Madara Uchiha over my brother's body, blood dripping from his own katana, filled with rage I attacked him. I fought him, till there was nothing left but a bloody corpse at my feet did my rage settle. Getting control of myself I gasp at the site Naruto, my poor brother, was in a pool of his own blood, I rush to his side. "Oh god brother please hold on, Kyubbi will heal you." I tell him tears starting to fill my eyes.

_This couldn't be happening not like this we had already lost everyone else._

_Sakura, Tsunade, Tenten, Hinata, Ino, Kurenai, Anko, Temari, Asuma , Lee, Neji, Gaara, Kankuro, Kakashi, Gai, Kiba, Shino, Choji, Shikamaru, Jiraiya …and Sasuke after he had just barley returned to Konoha. _

_If only time would rewind itself and let us begin again..._

He smiled as he says "Ravyn its **cough** no use my…boy's rejecting **cough** his chakra" I shake my head while saying "No" "I'm glad Ravyn ** cough** that I got to have…you as a sister" he whispers, Tears where now spilling from my eyes as I sobbed. When I looked up from my hands, though it was a little blurry still, I noticed that I was in Naruto's mindscape. There in side the large cage was Kyubbi, noticing Naruto's limp body in the water I go to him.

"**Kit, there's not much time."**

"For what?! Everyone is dead the only person I had left is dying right in front of me!!!" I scream

"**If you could change the out come, would you take the risk?"**

"change the outcome?…Of course I would!!" I shout

" Then I shall take you back, but I have to…"

"have to what Kyubbi?!!"

"Turn you into a full-fledge demon, not only that but my Heir"

"I DON'T CARE AS LONG AS I CAN SAVE MY BROTHER!!" I scream

"Alright don't have to shout, hopefully we never see each other like this again…Hime"

Pain filled my body as I began to loose conscious; the last thing I noticed was my body fading…then all was black.

**Sabishii Tenshi**: Don't forget to review and tell me what ya think.


	2. AN please read important

Sorry this isn't another chapter…For the past 2 years I have been searching high and low for my story, but I have not found neither my papers or jump-drive with the information on it. I'm so sorry for those who have to read this and be disappointed.

Sadly even if I were to find it now I wouldn't be able to start from where I left off…my POV and plot bunnies are different so I believe I shall re write this when I have the time. Thank you for putting up with this.


End file.
